Build It, Beever!
'Build It, Beever! '''is the 27th episode of Season 12. Summary When Captain Jake accidentally destroys the Beever's dam, he and his friends must help rebuild the dam by using sticks and... honey! Plot The episode begins with Captain Jake and Kwazii riding a canoe when they reach a waterfall. Kwazii tells Captain Jake to paddle faster, and they fall until Kwazii releases the boat’s new built-in-parachute. However, the parachute starts failing, and they fall onto a sticky honey covered beever lodge. They see a half beaver half bee creature called a beever swimming, and Kwazii names it Sticky. They follow Sticky, dive down, and enter the lodge, where they discover a family of beevers, including Sticky, which is a father, a mother, and two cubs. Sofia calls and asks where they are, with Kwazii simultaneously naming the mother Sapper, and the cubs Honey and Sappy Jr. Sofia zaps out, and they exit the lodge. Captain Jake and Kwazii meet Disney Junior Club kid Peanut Otter, who explains how the beevers modified the environment of the pond, and they later see the various magical animals that inhabit it. Afterwards, Captain Jake walks across the dam when he notices his paddle. He pulls the paddle out of the sticks, but the dam bursts, and all the water leaks out. He apologizes to the beevers, and calls the Disney Junior Club crew. Sofia and Amaya jump down from the Gup-TD and they take as many magical animals as they can to the Gup-TD, which Greg lands nearby. After taking the animals to the Gup-TD, the pirates follow one of the beevers, and witness it cutting down a tree with its teeth. Once the tree is cut down, the follow the beever as it takes the tree back to the dam. Back at the Gup-TD, Amaya tries to stop the magical animals from messing around with the controls, and then explaining to Sofia how beever teeth are able to cut down trees just like beaver teeth do. Meanwhile, Captain Jake and Kwazii toss a bunch of wood onto the large hole in the dam, but leaks quickly ensue as Kwazii used his stretchy powers to block the holes, but more leaks were loose, and all the loose wood floats away. They soon realize that, to prevent leaks, beevers fill holes with honey, just like beavers use mud to hold their dams. Captain Jake then helps the beevers pack in the honey, while Kwazii finds more wood. Sofia works on the teeth for the Beever Power Suit, but it goes out of Greg's control, and the teeth “chase” him around the Gup-TD. Luckily for Greg, Sofia is able to stop them from making more “sudden movements”. While collecting wood, Kwazii watches one of the beavers eat the cambium layer of a tree like beavers. Captain Jake packs in the final handfuls of honey and tosses in the final twigs. The pond fills up, and he is able to see how the beevers escape a frostfang with their pond. Captain Jake reassures the team that they have enough wood. After he does, a tree Kwazii leans on crashes, and a bunch of other chewed upon trees fall like dominoes, and one falls on the loose part of the dam, causing the water to drain again. Connor then calls, and he warns everyone that a flood of water is coming downriver. Sofia comes and gives the pirates their Suits and beever teeth, but then an aquatter tries to enter the dam. Kwazii first activates Friar Duck Power to save the cubs. He lures the aquatter outside and it only stops when Captain Jake activates Beever Power, and he scares the aquatter away. Afterwards, the pirates, both with Beever Powers, take large portions of a tree and fill the hole, while Peanut and Sofia pelt mud at the cavities, and the water rises. The flash flood then comes, and the dam easily prevents any water from leaking out. Captain Jake tells the PJ Masks kids that the dam is repaired, and they cheer. The pirate pals apologize for breaking the dam again and again and again. In spite of all their hard work, Captain Jake notices that his paddle ended up in the dam again. Kwazii simply makes a new paddle with Beever Powers and everyone laughs, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Sweets Galore * Stretchy Power Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia * The episode is based on ''Build It, Beaver! from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 12 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Wild Kratts Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 12 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Complete Season 12 episodes Category:Encounter images Category:Season 12 episodes based on cartoons